The instant invention is directed to an added incentive program for gaming machines.
It is well known that in order for gaming machines to be successful it is necessary to retain the interest and expectations of the player. This has been done by providing machines with the availability of a plurality of winning lines, with the availability of playing a plurality of machines at one time and with programs which operate a plurality of games simultaneously.
The instant invention has, as its object, a gaming machine which does not require a plurality of games but which builds additional value incentives to continue to play within programmed games.
Another object of the invention is a gaming machine which provides a pair of major prizes payable directly and indirectly.
Another object of the invention is a gaming machine with an indirect prize which is winnable by winning a lesser prize.
Another object of the invention is a gaming machine with more combinations of wins and more bonus wins.
The instant invention is directed to a gaming machine having a plurality of reels, each having a plurality of symbols. The machine includes a processor which causes the symbols to change alignments when activated by a player. A plurality of selected alignments of the symbols are preselected to provide a plurality of winning combinations of different values. The value of the combinations is accessed to the machine player whenever alignment of a preselected combination is achieved.
A jackpot of a select value greater than the value of any one of the combinations of values is provided. The jackpot value is accessed or payment is delivered to the player whenever a designation of the symbols becomes aligned. A down pot which also is of a select value greater than any one of the combination of values is also provided. The down pot value is divided and delivered to a plurality of incentive pots whenever alignment of another preselected designated alignment of symbols preselected to cause delivery of the down pot is achieved. The jackpot and the down pot symbols differ.
The value of each incentive pot is set to be delivered to the player when alignment of yet, another preselected of the predetermined alignments of symbols is achieved. The preselected value of this predetermined alignment is also delivered to the player at this time. This insures a payout whether or not value has accumulated in the incentive pots. Each incentive pot is tied to a different value set of the predetermined alignments.
The gaming machine may operate with reels which are mechanical or video reels. There are normally three reels, however, the number could be four reels or more. The predetermined alignments of symbols may appear along one, three, five, eight or more lines.